The Darkness Of Aaron Hotchner -The FugitiveVerse Begins
by Inside your mind
Summary: Hotch catches Foyet in 100 but while he's beating the crap out of him, "someone" else intervenes to stop him from killing the Reaper and Hotch thinks he's lost his mind. (there will be more chapters from different/about characters perspectives to come)


The Darkness of Aaron Hotchner

* * *

((A/N: This is the official beginning of the AU SL we have going on Twitter Called #FugitiveVerse. It's been going on since 2011 and even though now the characters are all working together and fighting the big baddies as a group, think...DarkBAU...the first couple of years were horrendously frightening. Things happened. Things changed our boys, Aaron and Spencer, not to mention Dave and Ashley. Throw in the K9, Faith and the babysitter Aaron had hired after Haley's death, Riley along with the kid himself, Jack and Moonlight and George and we had our core cast. More will come following but this will explain where the idea and the baddest of the bad started. A HUGE thank you to UnitChiefHotch, KillerOmnivore and MoonlightFoyet on twitter for helping start this whole thing. You guys rock like hell!))

((I AM MAKING NO MONEY ON THIS AT ALL. THIS IS STRICTLY FOR FUN. ALL Ocs ARE MINE THE ONLY ONES OWNED BY CBS ARE THE CM CHARS YOU RECOGNIZE))

Follow your inner moonlight; don't hide the madness.  
_Allen Ginsberg _

It was so fast.

There was a raging hatred and blood as well as fists flying in the dining room as Aaron Hotchner, stellar FBI agent, pounded George "The Boston Reaper" 's face in.

But let's digress a bit.

The hunt had been going on for months. The stress had been building up in Hotch to a point where he stepped down from his team leader status to his 2nd in command, Derek Morgan so as to throw the infamous serial killer, George Foyet off the scent. Since Hotch had refused to take the "offer" that had kept the Reaper quiet for 10 years with a Boston police detective before the detective had died, "You don't look for me and I won't kill anyone", now it seemed that Foyet's mission was to make Hotch a blithering lunatic.

Ambushed in his apartment after coming home from a case, Hotch and Foyet fought until Foyet got the upperhand and stabbed the agent nine times, then dragged him to the ER of a close by hospital. After that, it was deemed necessary to put Hotch's ex-wife and 4 year old son, Jack, into protective custody. Even through all of the safety precautions, and told NOT to contact anyone to keep them safe, Haley insisted on calling her sister and her family so they were moved to another safe house. When the other agents that had been assigned to her had told him, Hotch was livid. She wasn't just putting her own life in danger, she was completely neglecting Jack's safety. But then she'd always been selfish. Especially after Jack was born. She had loved to use the little boy against his father as a threat that if he didn't quit the BAU and work a 9-5 then she'd leave him and take Jack and it would all be over. He'd be **lucky** to get visitaion. Aaron couldn't abandon the BAU. Not after 25 years. So Hakey did what she'd threatened. She'd left him and taken the boy. The first thing to put the agent on edge. Then this whole Foyet thing blowing up. The second thing. Soon enough...he'd find the one thing that would drag him into his own personal hell...and bring some of his closest friends as well.

Foyet was getting a real happiness vibe in seeing Hotch "crack" under the pressure. And after some checking around and stealthy moves, in one terrifying moment he was able to find the whereabouts of the agent in charge of Haley and Jack and after locating the address where he was, he tortured the FBI agent to the brink of death and while the agent was lying on the floor, bleeding to death, Foyet used his phone to track down Haley and as he pretended to be yet another agent, he told her Aaron was killed and they would meet her at their old house.

The plan for the final scene was set.

Aaron got to the agent's side in time but after the ambulance got to the hospital, Aaron took a car and knew exactly where he had to go when the agent had told him what had happened and how Foyet had found her. Back home. As he sped through the streets of Alexandria, one more phone call. Foyet. Taunting. Teasing. He gave him the chance to talk to Jack and then Haley. Jack had been sent out of the room under Aaron's nonchalant orders to basically hide but that wouldn't save the ex. While they were on the phone, Foyet shot her. The whole team heard it as they'd been listening in as well. When Hotch got to his old house, he didn't hear or see anything, but he found Haley's body in the master bedroom upstairs and he was again ambushed by Foyet and the fight was ferocious.

Actually beyond ferocious.

And that's where we are now.

After they'd beat each other nearly to hell all over the house, they wound up in the dining room on top of a shattered dining table and mirrors and hutch destroyed around them. Finally Foyet was worn out and laughingly "surrendered". Aaron was straddling the near dead Reaper, not paying one whit of attention to the serial killer's words. He began pounding his fist over and over again into the Foyet's face, flashes of Jack...his own self helpless and stabbed...and the rage was even more dangerous. It seemed he'd never stop but then suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he thought it might be a cop or one of the team but when he tried to shrug it off for another hit, he was bashed on the side of the head by a piece of broken chair. Hotch was thrown off of Foyet and looked up through the haze of hate and rage and saw...no. Wait. This can't...

But before he could even TRY to understand or rationalize it, the other "person"..launched a kick with his right foot which collided with Hotch's chin, sending the agent slamming back down onto the floor and as he tried to get back up, shaking his head, he looked at who it was and a frown. IT was HIM. And HE was checking out Foyet. WHAT THE FUCK. Hotch was beyond reason now and he snarled like a lion and lunged at the...whatever it was, fully expecting to go through the "vision" but no. He collided with solid muscle and body and the two went rolling onto the floor. The doppleganger easily got the upper hand and was sitting on top of Hotch, looking down at him.

"My my my. Agent Aaron Hotchner. So how is it?"

Hotch coughed, trying to catch his breath. He'd lost it. All this had finally...Foyet won. Even if Hotch got the last hits in...he'd lost his mind. "What...who the hell _are_ you?"

There was a growled chuckle from the man on top of him. "I thought that would be more than apparent. WHO do I 'look' like?"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Hotch snarled as he struggled to get the person off of him.

The doppleganger barely moved but didn't let him up, either. Not yet. He let the agent struggle for a bit ore before he stood up and grabbing Aaron's ripped and bloodied shirt, SLAMMED the agent back against the floor and got right in his face, snarling. "I'm YOU, asshole! I'm that darkness that you refuse to acknowledge. I'm the one that wants to handle the fuckers that hurt kids...that rape and torture innocent people. But you've shoved me back for so long...held me at bay. Now...when you really NEED me? I don't think I wanna play any more. At least YOUR rules. So for all the bullshit you made me sit through...for all the times when it would have been easier to just let me have them...the rules have changed. Now you're MY bitch!"

And with that, the doppleganger drove a one-two jab into Hotch's gut which caused the agent to cough up blood, bending over in the process and in that second, there was a hard left uppercut that busted a cut open on Hotch's lip not to mention cracked a couple of teetch and caused him to stagger but then a roundhouse ended it and the unconscious man fell to the floor.

The room was cold.

Silent.

Except for an occasional drop of water hitting a metal sink.

When George Foyet opened his eyes, he never knew he could hurt so much.

He groaned loudly and even though it hurt like fuck, he turned to look around. Hm. Dark. Cold. Lot of metal and...that antiseptic smell.

"Welcome back." came that EVER familiar baritone but...different.

Foyet looked at the voice and had to squint into the dark shadows. "What the fuck are you doing here? WHERE AM I?"

There was a low chuckle and footsteps as the man stepped into the light and Foyet felt the rage all over again. "No need, Georgie. I'm not him."

"You are either fucking STUPID or you think I am and that latter idea isn't gonna fly, pal. NOW WHAT'S GONG ON?!"

The doppleganger shot a look at the doors of the hospital morgue then back at Foyet. "Cut it short? Name's Moonlight. I kinda like that. I'm Aaron Hotchner's darkness. I didn't precisely care for how he was winning so we...had a chat. He'll come out of his little nightmare in a few days upstairs in room 324. You, however, have been declared dead and are free to go."

Foyet snarled even darker. "I don't know what the fuck kind of game this is, bitch...but it's ON."

The doppleganger laughed again and leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "Tell me, genius. Do I look like I'd been in a fight less than 12 hours ago? Considering you know what damage you did?" didn't have a mark on him. "Which means one of us isn't lying. Yes, you were clinically dead. But that little stroll you took in the darkness? Wasn't purgatory. Trust me. I know. I've been there. Locked up for years until...well...you two danced. I'll explain it all but if you don't want to go to prison for the rest of your...second...life. I'd suggest you get your balls up and let's get out of here before they find out you're back."

Beyond comprehending anything, Foyet slowly eased off of the metal table, tossing the sheet aside and warily grabbed a pair of scrubs, pulling them on and a mask before following the doppleganger out of a basement doorway to the stairs without incident and they disappeared into the night as the crowd of FBI agents waited for their leader 3 floors up to come back and explain what happened...

((Not the end by far. But it gives you a taste, oui? ;) ))


End file.
